


Front lawn is turning gray

by awkdevil



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Trixya - Fandom, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, California, Country Singer Trixie Mattel, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Single Parent Katya Zamolodchikova, Slow Burn, trixie and katya are moms, trixya - Freeform, trixya au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkdevil/pseuds/awkdevil
Summary: Trixie and Katya are two mothers in the middle of a divorce. Trixie is a rising singer moving to California, Katya is a decadent and embittered comedian who doesn't want to leave her nest in the small and comfortable town where their daughter was born.Their love was a force of nature, but now it is being replaced by a growing fury.  What happens when two strong mothers have different perspectives on what is best for their child?
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Front lawn is turning gray

From where she is, with both elbows on the marble counter and the spine stretched at an odd angle, she can see the girl playing happily with her dolls in the living room. Her golden hair shining at the light of the firelight, her locks curled over her shoulders just like her mother's. The thought of having her little sunshine ripped away from her makes Katya's stomach churn. Taylor is an exact copy of Trixie, but in a small size. From her tanned skin to her fluffy golden hair and to her stubborn behavior, everything is just like her mom and Katya has to make an enormous effort to contain the tears that insist on escaping her tear ducts.

She would never allow herself to be weak in front of her daughter, so she keeps pretending that everything is okay. The young girl doesn't have an idea of what is going on between her moms, and Katya swears that she will never know because she will never let it happen.

“I can't let her take my daughter across the fucking country, Jinkx,” she said without moving an inch of her body, standing still propped on the marble kitchen countertop, her eyes burning and her mouth dry.  
The redhead who was sitting at the wooden table, had a look of concern in her eyes, her entire body attitude showed that she was tense, as if she were stepping into a minefield that could make everything explode in seconds if the wrong move was made.

“I'm sure you both will figure out a way of making things work” Jinkx knew she couldn't choose a side in this, she loved the two women with her entire heart and it destroys her to see the two of them fighting. “Would it really be the end of the world if Taylor went with Trixie to California? She could really use some sunlight, you know.” Making fun of the situation didn't seem like a good thing to do at the time, but the tension didn't let Jinkx think straight.

Katya turned to her in a quick movement, hatred could be seen in her eyes. “Her life is here, her friends are here, her family is here. She is fucking happy here, Jinkx. She doesn't need the goddamn California”. Katya was a peaceful and friendly woman, but when it came to her daughter, she could become a total mama bear who would do anything to defend her cubs.

“Do not give me this look mama, I'm not trying to come for you. I love you, you know, but it seems that it's gonna be more painful to you than it's gonna be for Taylor”. Katya looked away and a gasp escaped from her lips. “She will still be your daughter, she always will be. Being here or 2000 miles away”. 

“For you, it is this simply because you are not a mother.” Her face changed, where before there was anger, fear could be seen. She stretched her back and took a long breath and then when she spoke, there was anguish in her voice. “It is... About me too. But... You would never understand it Jinkx, she is everything to me, if I was sure that this is the best thing for her, I would never contest it.”

Katya stood up and walked over to the sink. Jinkx followed her with her eyes. She took a glass and placed it under the tap, letting the water drain. “Don't get me wrong, I've tried to be genuinely happy for Trixie, but I can't because she's being a fucking selfish whore.” She let the water run down her throat, feeling the immediate icy relief. “She could go and accomplish her golden dreams and then come back for Taylor, or take her to spend the holidays there with her or whatever. But she wants to take my daughter away from me, and that is her only purpose, Jinkx, and I will not let her do this.” Her eyes were dark and moist, and her voice was shaky.

Jinkx hesitated for a moment, she didn't know what to say to mitigate the situation. Katya was so angry, and she knew that so was Trixie. All the love that had once been cultivated by the two of them was consumed and replaced by a fury that Jinkx feared would end up destroying everything around them. “I don't know what to tell you, I don't know what can I do to make it better for you all.” She finally said. And it was the truth. Trixie and Katya were practically her sisters, she followed Taylor's growth and was present at all times. Little Taylor, without a doubt, will be the one that will suffer the most from this whole situation. Even at just seven years old, she is so smart and proud of her mothers, no child so cheerful should have her world changed in such a brutally way. If things keep going on like this, she will soon be facing a broken home.

“Do you need me to stay the night?” Jinkx asked carefully, she was afraid that Katya would break down at any second.

“No, no. I'm fine, I'm good.” The blonde made an effort to look okay, she forced a smile and stood up. “You already did enough for today, coming here and listening to my bullshit, you know.”

“Katya...”

“No. It is fine. Really. I have my boo here with me for at least more two days, so I'm fine, if anything happens, I'm gonna call you, I promise.” She brought both hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to Jinkx and hugged her awkwardly. “Thank you for still being a friend, I know I've been completely out of my mind lately.”

Jinkx was not comfortable leaving Katya alone in that state, but there was nothing she could do. Maybe time alone was what she really needed anyway. If Trixie really takes Taylor away with her, all the time that the girl still has with Katya should be made the most of. But she couldn't say that, so she just hugged her friend back. “I love you, I will always be here for you. You don't have to thank me for that.”

Katya and Jinkx walked to the living room. Katya stood leaning against the wall near the corridor and watched the two girls say their goodbyes, their blond and red hair shining in the firelight creating an incredible orange contrast.

“Can you spend the night? Please, aunt Jinkx, we haven't had a girl's night in so long.” The girl begged with puppy eyes. 

Jinkx looked at Katya reluctantly, concern in her eyes. “I promise you we gonna have a girls night soon, honey. But tonight you are all your mom's, she misses you a lot.” Jinkx said softly.

Taylor smiled and hugged Jinkx, who hugged her back and tickled her belly. "Be nice to your mom, okay? She's old and can't handle the little tornado you are.” Katya stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes at the two girls.

Taylor giggled and said softly “I will, I promise.” And then she kissed Jinx's cheek. “Goodbye, ma'am.”

Katya accompanied Jinkx to the front door and hugged her. “Take care, I may be old but you are not far from me.” She said with a dry laugh.

“I will, and I hope you do too.” She took a deep breath. “See you soon, if you need anything you can call me, anytime, you know.”

She watched as her friend came down the stone stairs in the yard and crossed the street, her small car parked in front of the house. Her eyes followed the woman driving down the street until she could no longer be seen. The cold October wind burned her cheeks and nose, but she stayed a few more minutes in front of the house, the cold helped her to put her thoughts in order.

She walked over to the small mailbox and picked up the mail, some pamphlets from stores, and the water and electricity bills, and then she went back inside.

Katya dropped the mail on the sideboard behind the sofa and sat on it, grabbing Taylor and kissing her cheeks.

“Mommy, stop! Stop, you're disgusting.” The girl said, trying to free herself from her mother's arms.

“Okay, Okay!” Katya said while giggling. “What do you want to have for dinner?” She asked nicely.

“Can we have lasagna?” She jumped out of the couch. “Please!” The girl added.

“Yeah.” Katya laughed. “But only the frozen one, you know that mommy is not a very good cook.”

“I knooow!” Taylor said. “That's why Trix needs to move back.” The girl's voice failed and Katya felt her chest ache because of it. “I really miss the three of us living together... I miss her in here.” She couldn't face Katya. 

The room was completely silent for a second. Katya didn't know what to say. The thought of having the house full of life with her little sunshine and her noisy wife laughing and playing around all day long tried to invade her head, but she got rid of the thought and shocked. “But now you have two bedrooms, you said yourself that the new apartment was incredible, and...” She felt her throat getting dry. “Well dear, you always said that our house was haunted, didn't you? Now you don't have to worry about ghosts and monsters every day of the week.” She knew she hadn't answered her daughter's question, but at least she hoped she'd managed to distract her from it.

“Guess you are right, mommy.” her voice was sad while she said it. “But I worry about you all alone in here too.”

“The monsters that should be afraid of me, honey.” Katya rubbed the little girl's hair and stood up. “Let's go make that lasagna.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first version of the story, so probably some things will still be changed, over time new tags and characters will be added, I also hope that the size of the chapters will increase. I hope you like and have fun reading it. :)


End file.
